


taste of frustration

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Scabco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: As if getting thrown around by Bellatrix weren't bad enough, Scab's got to deal with a wayward lover—if he can call him that.





	taste of frustration

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for EveryShadeOfDeath.

> _"It's been seven hours long_   
>  _And your shadow still hangs on"_   
>  _—La Roux, "Fascination"_

* * *

Shadows&shadows&bags under eyes  
They're things they have in _common_  
(but maybe that bugs Scab to begin with, because he can't stand having another him in the w_o_r_l_d)

**D.a.r.k.n.e.s.s.** is much more  
EvIdEnT  
in Draco, though  
It c-c-clings to him like a burial [shroud]  
That kid's never gonna get back the :)c_h_i_l_d_h_o_o_d(: of which he was  
ROBBED

Scabior, on the other hand, e~m~b~r~a~c~e~d  
his darkness a long time ago  
(a miscreant's misspent youth)  
&it's taken him all this t-i-m-e *tictoc* to adjust&  
now that he's found himself in a position of  
gAiN  
He's. So. Screwed.

{Agh, Draco, you've got the l/o/v/e/l/y gray eyes of a wounded animal}

Scab rather _liked_ reporting to Malfoy Manor  
—a day-to-day chance to glimpse those gray eyes—  
Draco's stare began lingering on the Snatcher in passing  
~perhaps that red streak in his hair was like a  
F  
L  
A  
R  
E  
&&Draco just _c_o_u_l_d_n_'_t_ tear his eyes away~

{Oh, Scabior, you're a **damned** magnet to Draco's +p-o+l-a+r-i+t-y+}

Scabior was the "leader" of the Snatchers in front of Draco  
(Greyback could go sCrAtCh someone, for all Scab cared)  
Draco was not as w:e:a:k & did not /cower\ at the Dark Lord's name when Scabior was in the room  
(Merlin, wouldn't it be nice to think he could draw on Scab's _obnoxious_ confidence?)

B-U–T

There was a d.I.f.F.e.R.e.N.c.E.  
between being friendly with Scabior  
&&with  
"being ;]f_r_i_e_n_d_l_y[; with Scabior"  
& Draco knew that line was .::not::. to be crossed

{And, really, plenty of people had already ?questioned? by now  
that Draco had let _H_a_r_r_y_ off so easily  
several  
times  
 **before** }

So where did it leave them?  
In a room full of captives&&a half-arsed attempt to escape?  
Ah, if only A*u*n*t*i*e Bella hadn't lost her temper  
(but that was the real chance)

oUtSiDe  
(((cold)))  
»damp«  
• w_e_a_k •  
Draco found Scabior  
[u_n_c_o_n_s_c_i_o_u_s]  
&&Scabior had had enough  
the Snatcher's ploy was no more

"Now or never, Draco"

A nod—a lean—a whisper  
and Scabior thought Draco would cave…  
But apparently he was not as persuasive as he thought,  
for all he got was the ghost of a kiss & a pitiful excuse:

"…but, my family…"

So Scabior left  
he fought  
he survived  
&&he lived with a permanent s_c_o_w_l on his face, the taste of Draco

(of bitter ¤f_r_u_s_t_r_a_t_i_o_n¤)

lingering on his tongue…

&& **heart**

**Author's Note:**

> Aww… I think Draco should seek out Scab postwar… Sequel, anyone? ;D Hope you enjoyed it, Shade.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, yes. I like the freeverse quite a lot, and I do recall there ended up being a sequel, in the form of "Easy Way Out," followed by "singing in the rain." I rly couldn't let the idea go. XD


End file.
